


重複試驗

by mist120206



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 原創, 原創BL, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist120206/pseuds/mist120206
Summary: 紓壓練筆的產物，只是想滿足一下自己的性癖。
Relationships: 仇毓安/徐復平
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

徐復平揪著沙發椅墊輕喘著氣，臉上全是紅暈。

他隨手抓了一旁的枕頭雙手抱緊，鼻口都埋進柔軟的質料裡，鼻腔頓時充滿熟悉且令他安心的味道。顫抖著深吸一口氣，徐復平睜著濕潤的眼，瞳孔飄移著怯怯看向埋在自己雙腿間的腦袋。

他的男友正含著自己的陰莖。

仇毓安的呼吸同樣紊亂，賣力擺著頭讓徐復平的性器在自己口腔中快速進出，過了一會又喘著粗氣吐出對方，改以吸吮舔弄。

徐復平害羞得快死掉了。他將懷裡的枕頭抱得更緊、頭又埋回枕頭裡，只露出一雙眼睛，嘴裡的熱氣全呼在枕頭套上。但這顯然沒有減緩他的害臊程度，因為他的腦袋在吸了枕頭上屬於男人的味道後變得更熱了。

「舒服嗎？」仇毓安一手在他大腿上輕輕撫摸，一手握著徐復平的陰莖，他側過頭在上頭舔了一口，抬眼注視著他問道。

徐復平嗚咽了一聲，把頭埋得更深，不讓對方看到自己羞赧的表情。他一點都不想回答。

「你看，你流了好多。」仇毓安吻了吻他的龜頭，那裡的小孔已經冒出透明的黏液，和他的唾液混合在一起。仇毓安一邊用拇指沾了沾頂端的腺液，拉出一條絲線想讓戀人看看；一邊用興奮的下體擺腰蹭著對方的小腿，氣息還有些不穩，「好色。我好喜歡。」

徐復平在羞恥感中又被哄得心頭一動，從枕頭中探出一雙水潤大眼，視線偷偷瞥向跪在地上的男人，很快又別開眼，就這樣有一下沒一下地觀察他。

瞧著對方痴迷的眼神，他想起每次做愛仇毓安總是近乎虔誠地舔舐他的全身，稱讚他的身體很美、很棒。他不太懂那是什麼樣的感覺。

但是他知道，仇毓安那副沉溺於情慾的眼神，他非常著迷。

他咬著唇悄悄往前微傾，隨後飛快探出身子去吻仇毓安。匆忙的吻落在戀人嘴角，吻時鼻子還撞在對方臉上，甚是笨拙。

仇毓安心裡一軟，迷濛的眼含笑望著他，又撒嬌地親了下戀人赤裸白皙的下腹，接著調情般地輕搓徐復平的膝窩處，一指勾住方才興致來時急得只扯下一半的內褲：「舒服的話想不想先射一次？想看你射內褲裡，好不好？」

徐復平是真的被服侍得爽了，不論是仇毓安的眼神、葷話或是舔弄的技巧，全讓他硬得不行。本來就敏感的龜頭已經因為對方濕成一片，腺液大量溢出，仇毓安一碰整根性器都巍巍顫動，從炙熱的頂端泛起一股酸麻的異樣感，令他的身體興奮不已。

「想射。」他沙啞地開口時不耐地扭了下身子，聲音是在床上才有的甜膩。「你想怎樣都可以，快點。」語畢他又忸怩地抓緊了枕頭，試圖躲回自己的小小堡壘，耳廓燒紅了褪不下去。

經過剛才的吸舔，他便快來到了臨界點，快感被吊得不上不下讓他焦躁得難以自控。他想要仇毓安溫暖的手碰他、想要他溫柔的嘴包覆他，甚至以更親密的部位相觸……

「好，我都給你。」

仇毓安拉著他褲頭，將內褲穿回徐復平身上。挺翹的性器一碰上輕薄棉料，黏稠的液體立刻穿過布質纖維的縫隙，高高撐起的褲襠一下子被染濕。

徐復平早已心癢難耐，燙著臉頰扭著腰無聲催促著男友進行下一步。仇毓安衝他笑了笑，拋出一個魅惑的眼神注視著他，同時傾身輕啃那片沾了水而顏色較深之處。徐復平頓時倒抽了一口氣，眼眶又盈了一圈淚。

徐復平穿的是較寬鬆的四角褲，仇毓安能一手輕鬆從褲管探入，愛撫他的陰莖。「快射了要告訴我，我想看你自己射出來。」

他上下捋動徐復平的性器，後者被短暫中止的快感又開始延續。幾次來回動作下，快感層層堆積，徐復平又回到方才被吊著胃口的狀態。

「我……」徐復平大口換著氣，全身繃得緊，艱難地開口。「要射了、嗚——」他只能感覺到快感不斷湧上來，生理淚水跟著從眼角滿出，幾乎要淹沒他。他的話語也連帶染上了哭腔，顯得更加楚楚可憐。

「再忍忍好不好？嗯？」仇毓安壓低了聲音，如撒旦般輕聲對他誘惑著。他停下右手的動作，伸出沒在撫慰對方的左手，溫柔與徐復平十指交扣，並舉起相牽的兩隻手，在上頭深情印了一吻，靜靜等待戀人捱過這一波射精的衝動。

「……哼嗯……」徐復平的呻吟倏然拔高，他簡直要瘋了，只能眨著一雙淚眼做深呼吸，努力忍下最高潮前滿漲的情潮，連瞪仇毓安一眼的餘裕都沒有。

待徐復平從強烈快感中稍緩過來，仇毓安又動起右手接著愛撫他。這次不只是單純的上下套弄，仇毓安開始在手掌撫至莖部前段時，以拇指蹭過龜頭，或磨或旋轉，沒幾下徐復平便再度被推上高峰。

「仇毓安……」徐復平抽噎著求他，「我真的想射……嗚……讓我射、讓我射好不好……」他已經顧不上自己的羞恥心，淌滿淚水的臉是情慾的紅色，爽到最高處卻無法發洩的緊繃感逼哭了他。

「好。但是我不碰你了，你得靠自己射出來，好嗎？」仇毓安看他的迷戀眼神又深了幾分，似乎還多了一點點瘋狂。他輕輕收回黏膩的右手，起身跪坐到徐復平腿上，低頭欣賞著徐復平在高高撐起的內褲裡微微跳動的性器。內褲早就濕得不像話，而裡頭的陰莖便就著這樣的潤滑和自身的抽動，繼續微幅擺動。

徐復平抽著混亂的氣息，低頭望向仍在往自己全身疊加快感的部位，雙眼卻早已失神，沒辦法思考任何事。他揪著仇毓安衣服下擺，方才緊抱著的枕頭早就丟到一旁，下身痠脹的感覺越發強烈，逐漸隨著抽氣的頻率加快而跟著升高。到了高潮的前一刻，他失重般撞入仇毓安的肩窩，就這麼埋在他肩裡射了出來。

仇毓安盈滿慾望的雙眼直直盯著眼前夢寐以求的美景：射精的瞬間，大量白色濁液從深色底褲湧出，因為布料的緩衝沒有噴濺出來，反而是從褲檔溢出後慢慢滴落，混濁的精液一陣一陣冒出，看得仇毓安更興奮了。

高潮的爽感一窩蜂竄上腦門，徐復平癱在仇毓安懷裡全身上下不住地痙攣，他狠狠吸著仇毓安身上的氣味，身子彷彿又軟了幾分。徐復平喘著大氣平復情緒，在仇毓安肩頭依戀地又蹭了幾回，對方的衣服上全是他的淚水、鼻涕和口水。

而仇毓安並不在意。他俯身攬緊徐復平，親了親他通紅的耳垂：「寶貝，你真棒。我就知道你做得到。」

徐復平微微側過頭，靠在仇毓安肩上斜眼睨他。他的眼周已經哭得紅腫，這一怒瞋一點殺傷力也沒有，在仇毓安眼中，大概只有可愛二字能形容。

「……你這個禮拜都別想再上我的床。」徐復平咬著下唇發話。

「不是很爽嗎？我看得也開心。」仇毓安一臉委屈，徐復平看了一點疼惜的心情都沒有，只想打他。

他悶悶轉頭埋回仇毓安的肩窩，隨後又不甘不願的轉回來，微噘起嘴抬眼看向自己的戀人。

仇毓安笑逐顏開，低頭給了戀人一個綿長的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒有想到我有生之年會寫出「寶貝你真棒」五個字，太尷尬了。


	2. Chapter 2

仇毓安往前挪了挪身子，屁股坐上徐復平的腿根。他急迫地脫下上衣，下身高挺的褲襠險些碰上徐復平沾滿濁液的內褲。他的性器前端同樣泌出腺液，硬得幾乎貼上下腹的莖部撐開褲子鬆緊帶拉出一個小縫，露出飽滿並泛著水光的龜頭。

他一手輕捧起徐復平的臉，拇指撫過對方眼角的淚痕，額頭靠上前與之相抵、鼻尖相磨；一手握住戀人的手，引導對方往自己褲子裡摸。

「你看，我這麼硬了。」仇毓安以氣音將話語輕吐在徐復平嘴邊，凝視對方的眼裡濃厚情慾再度一湧而上，「能不能幫幫我？」他偏了頭輕吻戀人的左頰，然後細碎的吻一路經過側頷、落到脖頸上，用柔軟的語調懇求。

徐復平敏感地反射性縮了脖子，碰上仇毓安性器的手跟著一緊，惹得兩人同時輕吟一聲。他趕緊放開手，轉而摸上對方渾圓的臀部，順勢抬起下身一併替他脫下內外褲。昂揚的陰莖一下子彈出來，裸露在徐復平面前。他伸手套弄了幾下，沒一會又戛然而止，低頭去舔仇毓安粉嫩的乳頭。

「啊……！」仇毓安重重倒吸一口氣，雙手攀上徐復平的膀臂，細聲喟歎。舔舐乳頭帶來的快感很微弱，但在身體被激起慾望的情況下，感官體驗都被格外放大，一點點快意就能牽動全身敏感神經。仇毓安忍不住放下抱著戀人的手去撫慰自己，無力地倚著對方的肩，喘著氣捋動性器。

徐復平離仇毓安的心臟很近，幾乎能感受到他用力搏動著的心跳。他改以雙手搓揉對方勃起的乳尖，便聽見仇毓安呻吟出聲。他舒暢地低鳴時嗓音會比撒嬌和調情時更軟幾分，語尾黏膩地往上勾，接著大口換氣。徐復平熱愛發現這些小習慣，他憐愛地推著仇毓安起身，對上對方朦朧的雙眼時心底升起一股莫名的愉悅。

「親我。」仇毓安渴望地說，一手捉住戀人在身上作亂的手，讓對方使力揉捏自己的胸部。

徐復平順從地仰頭吻了他。雙唇一碰觸到對方，戀人便迫不及待地用舌頭撬開自己的嘴，和他的唇舌熱烈糾纏。專屬仇毓安的味道在口腔擴散，他滿足地發出一聲低歎，手掌在對方胸口輕耙。仇毓安同樣因為這個吻嚐到一股暖意，俯首便激動地不停吸吮戀人柔軟濕潤的唇瓣。兩人相貼的軀體使得矗立在中間的陰莖被夾著摩擦，頭部的清液打濕他們的下腹，仇毓安也因而難耐地在親吻中低喘。

他更快速地套弄脹得發疼的性器，氣息愈喘愈重，無暇繼續摩娑眼下的紅腫雙唇，卻仍捨不得離開，顫抖著在徐復平唇邊呼氣。汗濕的臉龐相抵，徐復平又在失焦的視野裡瞧見那對繾綣眷戀的迷離眼神，直直盯著他。

只看著他。

一瞬間徐復平不自覺有些暈乎，過近的距離下，對方的黏膩喘息、深沉眼眸和興奮顫動他都能感受得一清二楚。突然意識到戀人對他的慾望，他不禁再次脹紅了臉，熱氣開始在耳際蒸騰。他又硬了，因為仇毓安被情慾吞噬的模樣而情動不已。

他往前挪了幾公分，輕易地啄上仇毓安一口，迅速退開。

仇毓安先是在迷茫中一愣，隨即回過神來，了然地笑眼打量面前雙頰飛紅的男人，傾身拉回距離。

「我們一起。」他上前挨得更緊，捉起徐復平的手一同圈住兩人腫脹的性器，黏滑的體液讓擼動的動作進行得很順利，徐復平剛經歷高潮的敏感下身很快又被揉得舒服，和正在興頭上的仇毓安一起浸淫到快感的浪潮中。

「爽嗎？」粗喘之中，仇毓安情不自禁地扭起腰，陰莖穿過兩人交握的掌心來回頂弄，就像幹徐復平的屁股那樣幹著他們的手。徐復平被刺激得眼眶又泛起淚光，手指掐入仇毓安敏感的腰身，想抓住點什麼尋求安全感。

身上的戀人扭腰擺臀時散發出一股騷氣，徐復平只想得到用嫵媚二字來形容；他想著仇毓安總說他色、說他漂亮，但在他心中，仇毓安才是在性愛中最美的那個。

徐復平著迷看著戀人的雙眸逐漸跟著朦朧，呼吸急促起來，仇毓安知道他們都快到了。他更賣力地挺腰，同時抓著徐復平加快手上愛撫的速度。

「喜歡……」徐復平痴痴望著他答，「爽……」

嬌怯中帶著哽咽的聲音傳入耳裡，頓時抽離般地遙遠起來。仇毓安聽著只覺心頭顫動，身體搶先腦袋作出反應，懸在高處的快感霎時攀過頂峰，全身無法抑制地痙攣，濃稠濁液都濺灑在徐復平的胸腹。

仇毓安還在喘著粗氣，徐復平旋即射了出來，第二次的精液稍稀了些，仇毓安漫不經心地摩娑著他高潮中的性器，將其抹開。他被惹得軟下了腰，倒進仇毓安的胸口哀鳴。

仇毓安看著懷裡可愛的戀人，不禁失笑，「喜歡我，還是喜歡我摸你？」他貼著徐復平的耳畔低聲揶揄，語調帶了點歡愉過後的慵懶。

徐復平忿忿爬起，對上仇毓安盈滿喜愛的視線時卻說不出任何一句抗議。

「……再親一個，」他哼了聲，臉頰又自動自發地發燙。

「我也愛你。」仇毓安親了他一下、兩下、三下……直到徐復平的心頭再次被甜蜜的痠脹感填滿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來預設仇是攻，但越寫越覺得他應該也滿想被幹的，所以兩人當插入方的比例應該是6:4之類的，吧。


End file.
